Sheriff's House
The Sheriff's House is where Sheriff Schultz Meistersson lives with his wife and Otto von Goon. It is a location in the Town of Spielburg. It is a potential target for a Thief to rob. It is featured in Quest for Glory I. Background This house is a private residence on Tavern Street, situated west of the Dry Goods Store. It is a two-floor residence with a small lawn in front of the door. Inside the house is a rather well-to-do and well-kept living space with an easy chair and table in front of a fireplace. There is a large door on the back wall and up the stairs in the back on the landing are two smaller doors. Each of these doors leads to a bedroom, the one on the ground floor being Otto's. Inhabitants *Schultz Meistersson *Mrs. Meistersson *Otto von Goon In-Game Interactions Only a Thief will interact with this house, as it is one of the two houses in the game that he can rob. The lock to the house is somewhat difficult to pick. Inside, the Hero can find money and valuables in the following locations: *3 silvers can be found in the desk on the back wall with the candelabra on it. *A Golden Candelabra can be taken from the desk on the back wall. *The Music Box on the table can be taken. *There is an Alabaster Vase on the mantle on the right. *Behind the painting above the mantle is a safe. Cracking the safe is difficult, but yields a bag of 50 silvers. The three valuables can be fenced at the Thieves' Guild if the Hero has a license. If the Hero opens the Music Box, a tune will play, and the Sheriff will yell at Otto to turn off the box and go to bed. Otto will sleepily stroll out of his room, shut the box, and go back to bed without noticing the Hero. The Hero can get caught stealing by not sneaking inside the house, entering any of the bedrooms, or trying to move the painting without first moving or removing the vase. These will all result in a game over. Trivia *Initially, the Hero will not know for sure that the house is the Sheriff's, but looking at the house will cause the narration to state that it's the "same color" as the Sheriff's Office. *Once the Hero robs both houses in the neighborhood, the residents will bar the doors, preventing the Hero from re-entering. *The song that the music box plays is a real life tune most commonly known as Fur Elise by Ludwig von Beethoven. *This area is the only place the Sheriff's wife can be seen. If he enters her bedroom, she will smack him with a pillow and peek out of the room as he tumbles over the railing. *In that case, Otto is seen nightwalking and breaking through his bedroom door. One of Erasmus' joke refer to that trait of Otto. Category:Places (QFG1)